Date Night
by Cas-stole-my-pen
Summary: Sam and Dean have a night off. Cas and Dean blow off a little steam at a bar. Destiel. Inspired by cover pic. Not my imagine. Posted on Instagram and inspiration hit.


Sam and Dean finally had a night off. No demons, no ghosts, nothing at all. It's like everything sensed their need for a day to blow off some steam. Dean new exactly how he wanted to do just that. He called Cas who was very willing for a night out with his boyfriend. After a quick shower and fresh clothes Dean was out the door. Of course that meant the same usual boots, jeans, T-shirt, plaid flannel and leather coat to finish off the look.

He met Cas at some hole in the wall bar, Deans favorite kind of bar. It was in a back alley in a rundown section of town. No one would pay any attention to the two men who stood a little closer together and always knew where the other was. Cas met Dean a bit down the alley from the entrance. A quick hug and kiss hello and they were in the door. Dean walked striahgt to the bar. Cas lingered back, watching Dean's bowlegged walk. He enjoyed how it made Dean sway his ass just a bit. He smirked to himself and followed to the bar.

Dean already had his beer half gone. A fresh one sat waiting for Cas. Dean stopped and watched Cas take a slow sip. How his lips wrapped around the bottle, the movement up and down of his adams apple as he swallowed. He imagined those lips wrapped around his dick, stretching them almost to their limit. He stopped the thought after a second. Tonight wasn't his turn… It was Castiel's. But it wasn't time for that just yet. He had to wait until Cas decided. So he sat watching Cas slowly drink his beer. Cas liked to take his time and make Dean wait for it, where Dean usually drank his beer fast and got right to the fun part. Dean finished his first beer and was about to order a second when he looked at Cas and raised an eyebrows silently asking permission. Cas nodded as he drank. Dean drank the second one slower not wanting to be too drunk whenever Cas decided it was time for the fun. This part of the evening was usually pretty quiet, each man lost in their own thoughts about what they wanted to do to each other. They didn't get nights like this very often so they took advantage of them when they could. Cas finished his beer and ordered two shots of whiskey. Usually they just drank beer but Cas wanted Dean a bit more pliant for his plan to work. Dean was very curious when the shots were poured.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Dean asked. Cas just tilted his head and smiled. He picked up his shot and gestured for Dean to as well. He shrugged and threw back his shot. It burned all the way down in an enjoyable way. If Cas wanted him drunk he would get drunk for him. He figured the faster he was the sooner he found out what was in store. He signaled for another shot and drank it immediately. As he set the shot glass down Cas leaned towards him. Dean turned to look at Cas a confused look on his face and Cas kissed him! Dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Having as much alcohol in his system as he did, Dean decided he didn't give a fuck! His fine as hell angel boyfriend was kissing him and he wasn't gonna stop him. No one seemed to notice or care. Maybe they were all too drunk or it was too dark. Cas pulled away with a huge grin on his face. Dean smiled shyly and blushed. Dean took Cas' hand.

"Please?" He bit his lip. He was so hard already just from the thought of being with Cas. His patience was wearing thin. Cas stood up without answering and walked towards the bathroom. Dean knew as soon as Cas stood up he was going to get his wish. Suddenly he was nervous to find out exactly what that was. On shaky legs he stood and followed, a little more than tipsy but not drunk enough for his usual bravado. Dean made it to the restroom and slowly pushed the door open.

It looked like the rest of the bar, a nondescript hole in the wall. Once white walls now tan with dirt, age, and smoke. Typical porcelain toilet and urinal separated by a half wall in the back. The floor a dull while color. Black plastic sink counter top, cracked mirror behind it. It wasn't very big either. Dean took in these detailed before looking back to his boyfriend. He looked sexy as hell despite wearing so many damn layers. Dean might have cursed them now but he loved slowly removing every piece and rediscovering the flesh underneath.

Finally he looked to his lovers face. Tonight it held a devilish grin. Dean knew he was in for a hell of a night just by that smile. Cas casually took off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of the door before locking it. This little motion made Dean swallow nervously. He trusted Cas entirely but these games put his stomach in knots. Cas circled around Dean until he stood behind him. Dean didn't move. The game had begun and that meant standing still unless told otherwise. Cas slowly reached up to Dean's neck and ran his fingers from just below his ears to shoulders. That simple touch sent shivers down Dean's spine. Cas gently tugged at the collar of the flannel shirt, drawing it down deans arms and finally removing it completely. Cas hung it with his coat on the door.

After hanging up Deans shirt Cas moved back to his spot behind Dean. Cas trailed his fingers down his back from shoulder blades to hips. His hands lingered there for just a second before sliding around to where Dean's belt buckled. He made quick work of the belt, button, and zipper. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the zipper was undone. It had been cutting into him ever since they entered the bar. As soon as the zipper stopped moving Cas yanked Dean's jeans and boxers all the way down to his ankles. Cold air assaulted Dean's lower half. He twitched involuntarily which made his erection bob up and down a bit. The movement caught Cas' eye in the mirror in front of them. Dean resisted the urge to wrap is hand around himself knowing Cas would punish him.

Normally punishment is no problem, but tonight Dean didn't want to mess up whatever Cas had planned for him. Dean curled his hands into fists at his sides. Cas smiled at Dean's effort to follow his rules. As a reward he placed his hands flat on dead hip bones and slowly slid them lower and together until one hand rested below his belly button and the other wrapped around his swollen member. Cas moved his hand back and forth just enough to make Dean moan and lean his head back to rest on Cas' shoulder. As soon as he relaxed into the touch it stopped. Dean bit back a groan still trying not to break any rules.

"Move forward" Cas instructed. Dead complied as best he could with his pants tangled around his ankles. When he was close enough to the sink he instinctively bent forward and grabbed the edge of the sink.

"Not tonight. Keep moving." Dean shuffled forward until his upper thighs hit the counter. Cas roughly shoved him forward so he had to catch himself before smacking his face on the mirror.

"Hands flat on the counter." Dean moved his hands to the counter. Cas pushed him again but more gently this time. Until his nose nearly touched the mirror.

"Do not move." Cas said sternly.  
"Mhm" Dean answered back making at little sound as possible.  
"You listen so well" Cas murmured "Such a good sub to me."  
Dean blushed bright red at the words. Deans breath was coming a bit quicker now. Cas backed away for a moment and pulled a few items from his jacket pocket and set them on the counter out of Dean's sight. Dean's mind began to race at all the possibilities but stopped the moment he felt Cas' hand back on his manhood.

"Ohhh" Dean moaned.

"Shhh" Cas murmured sternly "Be quiet...just for now." Dean did his best to be absolutely silent and not move a muscle as Cas stroked him. The more he did the harder it was for Dean to stay still. Small twitches went down his arms and legs. Without Dean noticing what he was doing Cas opened the bottle of lube and put a little in the palm of his hand. Doing this one handed was harder than anticipated but he wanted to shock Dean so he kept trying. Finally he got his fingers ready. He kicked Deans feet as far apart as his jeans would allow. Cas trailed his wet fingers down Deans ass to his back passage. Cas kept up his rhythm with his right hand while he used one finger on his left hand to push against Dean's tight outer ring of muscle. Dean gasped loudly and his whole body tensed up.

"It's okay baby. Relax, just relax." At those words Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Just keep breathing, focus on how good this feels...my hand on you.." the more Cas talked the more relaxed dean was. Cas began to push into dean again. This time dean didn't tense as much.

"Deep breaths, babe". Cas finally breached the tight muscle ring.

"Ohhhh!" Dean moaned face leaned against the mirror now.

"You okay?" Cas asked concerned in his voice.

"Please don't stop" Dean answered in a hushed voice "Show me what you had planned for me...Please."

"Okay... I will but you need to stay relaxed...Don't tense up on me." Cas whispered in Dean's ear. Dean made no sound but nodded in response. At that Cas gently applied more presuure.

"Mmm oh Cas..."

Cas smiled. Dean was liking it so far. It was a start. Cas kept going hoping he would like the ending. Cas had one finger inside Dean up to his knuckle. He slowly started to pull his finger out.

"Ohh..." Dean sounded a bit saddened by the loss of sensation until Cas changed his direction again. By now Cas had removed his right hand from around Dean. The more Cas moved his finger in and out the more Dean moaned. Each one progressively louder than the last. The mirror fogged with each of Deans breaths. Cas removed his finger and Dean whined.

"Cas...no..." a second later Cas replace his one finger with two. "Ohh yes, Cas" Dean moaned. He reached for himself. Cas slowed but didn't stop his movement

"Go ahead. Dean, it's okay." Dean gripped his dick and began moving his hand at a fast pace.

"Mhm Cas!" He moaned.

"Slow down, Dean. This is still my game remember?" Dean grunted and slowed his hand. "Good." Cas slowed his pace as well. Now he moved his hand in what seemed to Dean to be an agonizingly slow pace.

"Cas!" Dean whined.

"Shhh" Cas hushed again. He grabbed the lube with his right hand slowly pulled his left fingers out of Dean poured more lube on his fingertips and reinserted his fingers. Dean moaned louder than before. He was happy to feel Cas inside him again.

"Do you want more, Dean?"

"God Cas. Yes please! Ugh." Cas added a third finger without saying another word. "Ohh Cas guh!" Dean's words began to fail him. Dean knew he was getting close. He could feel that tight coil deep in his gut. His whole body began to tense. Cas removed his fingers yet again.

"Cas...please" Dean whined again. He began to turn around.

"No!" Cas said sternly. "Do not move!" Cas stepped back from Dean. He took his tie off and then his shirt one button at a time. He hung both on the door before reaching for his belt. He had been aching for this moment since Dean first called. He was so hard it hurt. He palmed himself trying hard to stick to his plan. He bent down to untie his shoes and removed them. The only thing left now was his pants and Dean knew it. He was panting hard now unable to stand still, he was shifting from foot to foot.

"..Cas please...touch me...anywhere...please"

"Patience, Dean" Cas said with a smile. Cas was getting impatient himself so he dropped his pants and plain white boxers to the ground and stepped out of them. Standing right behind Dean, his hard on brushed against him pulling more moans from Dean.

"Almost there, Dean." Cas reached for the second item he had set on the counter next to Dean. It was a buttplug. A brand new one. Cas bought just for this occasion. It wasn't very thick or long, just enough to make Dean feel full. It was almost the same bright blue as Cas' eyes. That was the whole reason he was drawn to it. He held it in his hands looking at it thinking. He made up his mind and held it out. Dean turned to look at what Cas held. His eyes went wide and jaw went slack when he saw it. For the first time all night Cas was unsure.

"I-is this okay?" Dean turned to Cas, gripped his hand hard, stared deep into Cas' dark topaz eyes.

"Yes Cas...I want you to...please." A small smile crossed his face. Before it had time to fully form Cas snapped back into Dom mode.

"Get back where I told you to. Now." Cas went back to prepping the plug. When he was finished he asked "Okay, Dean. Are you ready?"

"Mhm" was all he said. Cas placed it against Dean's skin sending shivers up his spine. Cas felt Dean take a deep breath to try and steady himself. As soon as he did Cas began to put pressure on the toy. At first Dean was a bit too tense despite how ready Cas had made him. After a moment his body gave. Dean immediately felt himself being stretched and filled.

"Mmm ohh Cas..." Cas slowed his movement, enjoying the teaseing.

"No, don't stop!" Dean pleaded. Cas stopped altogether.

"Who makes the rules tonight?" the stern edge back in his voice.

"You do." Dean answered quietly.

"That's right. Keep quiet and keep still or you will not like what I do." Dean tried his best to still his body. His legs had begun to ache from holding his position for so long.

"Good" Cas resumed, picking up the pace each time he changed the direction. Each movement caused a moan to escape Dean's throat. Every sound was like a shock to Cas' system, making his pulse quicken and his dick throb. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. With one final push, Cas had the toy inside Dean to the hilt. He stepped back to admire the beautiful man splayed out in front of him. Perfect lean body, muscles strong from all the training and hunting they did, bent forward head resting against the mirror, arms strained and shaking, muscles standing out in his back, perfect ass showing just a hint of the blue toy hidden there, legs slightly paler and bowed out, his jeans still trapped his feet. Right now that was Cas' favorite part. He wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock and squeezed thinking of how great it would feel to be inside this man. A tiny shake of his head to clear his thoughts he took his position behind Dean again and moved his hand to Dean instead. As soon as he touched Dean his whole body trembled.

"Cas please..." Dean said in a hushed voice. He wanted to come for his angel and he wanted to right now. Cas didn't say a word just slowly moved his hand from the base to head and back again. Dean began shifting his hips as best he could thrusting into Cas' hand.

"Oh...oh..." suddenly the hand was gone. Replaced by two on his hips. Fingers digging almost painfully into his sides. Cas had positioned himself behind Dean in just the right way so his dick met the end of the toy. He started to move against the toy. A sigh of pleasure escaped Cas' lips. The toy barely moved but it was just enough to brush against Deans prostate sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

"Cas Cas Cas" Dead chanted his lovers name with each thrust, each tiny brush. "Ca-ugh...Need you please!" Cas kept up his pace. He was determined to see this through to the end even though all he wanted was to rip out the plug and replace it with his own. Cas gripped Dean's hip tighter and continued to rut against Dean and the bright blue toy inside him. Losing control, he moved at a more frenzied pace. He could feel the passion coiled low in his belly. He wanted to come so badly but not before he made Dean. He moved one of his hands to Dean's hand.

"Dean, touch yourself for me." The hand under Cas' immediately moved to his dick. Cas kept his hand on Dean's, not letting him move too fast, still wanting to torture him a bit more.

"Cas need you." Dean no longer used full sentences just broken fragments. "Inside me...please." All the while through Deans begging Cas kept the thrusting against the plug making it move against Dean's prostate.

"Need your cock...c'mon, Cas! Fuck me."

"Tell me how much you want me, Dean."

"Need you now...please…"

Cas kept grinding against Deans ass.

"Want your cock...mmm…need it..."

"Louder." Cas commanded

Dean voice rose a bit. "please Cas…fuck me."

Cas put both hands back on Dean's hips gripping him tightly, moving frantically now.

"Gonna cum...Please"

"Just like that Dean. Come for me."

"Cas!" dean started yelling as he grew closer to his orgasm. "Cas fuck! Aghh! Oh fuck me!" In the back of his mind he knew the people in the bar could hear his cries. His face burned red at the thought, but he far too far gone to care at all.

"Come for me, Dean." Cas said in his stern voice.

That was almost enough to send Dean over the edge.

"Come for me, Dean. Now!"

Dean moved his hand faster up and down his length in an effort to obey Cas' order. His body seized up. Every muscle pulled tight.

"AHHHHH CAS!" Dean screamed as he finally came. White hot jets of cum splattered against the mirror just below Deans face. The sound of Deans screams and the shaking in his body was enough to send Cas over the edge as well.

"UNGHH" Cas grunted as he came against Dean's ass.

Cas rested his forehead against Deans back and Dean slumped against the mirror in front of him.

"God, Cas." Cas heard the smile and exhaustion in his voice.

Cas kissed his shoulder blade, and ran his hands up and downs Dean's sides. They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting their breath back.

"Let's get cleaned up" Cas finally said before moving away from Dean. He grabbed some paper towels from next to the sink and wet them in the sink before setting to work cleaning himself and deans backside. Once he was done he got some more to help Dean clean himself of.

"Turn around" Cas said gently.

Dean shuffled around until he was facing Cas. He leaned back against the sink and Cas knelt down, gently cleaning the drying cum from Dean's cock and legs where it had dribbled down. Dean watched Cas. He approached cleaning Dean in a very focused careful way. Dean saw the love Cas had for him in this.

When he was done Cas stood and turned towards the door to get all their clothes. Dean bent down to pull up his pants and boxers. After he finished zipping up and buckling his belt Cas handed him both his shirts and the leather jacket he went nowhere without. Dean put all his layers back on quickly. Cas dressed but didn't bother to put the tie or his trench coat back on. Once they were both decent Dean gave Cas a shy smile. After a quick kiss they left the bathroom and went back to the bar.

When the door opened, all eyes shot toward it. Some people smiled some looked at them in disgust others looked a bit flushed. It dawned on Dean that they had all heard. Deans face and the tops of his ears went bright red again. Cas could almost see the heat coming off Dean. He ducked his head and whispered to Cas.

"Let's get out of here."

Cas gave a small nod, took Deans hand and followed Deans lead out the door.


End file.
